The structural and conformational features that govern interferon induction is investigated by the synthesis and evaluation of new polynucleotides. Various physical (CD) and biological (e.g. antibody) studies are designed to attempt to understand differences between active and non-active inducers. The antiviral, antitumor and antiparasitic activities of novel nucleoside analogs are also under investigation.